


summer in purgatory

by mistyheartrbs



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyheartrbs/pseuds/mistyheartrbs
Summary: Waverly and Nicole stargaze.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	summer in purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> hoping that posting this and thus releasing it from my drafts will manifest cold weather here

Waverly spent a lot of time on the porch - especially now that spring was finally coming, after she’d missed it a time and a half, with everyone here now. It was comforting, watching the leaves on the trees slowly turn a lusher and lusher green.

It had been so long since spring in Purgatory, let alone summer, as it seemed to be. There was, of course, a good chance that this had something to do with global warming, but then again it might’ve just been summer at last. In any case, Waverly sought to enjoy it - whatever form that took, which at the moment took the form of stargazing with Nicole late at night. 

“It’s so clear,” Nicole murmured, circling Waverly’s palm with her thumb. “The stars weren’t like this at most of the places I…went. When I was younger.” 

“Oh.” Waverly waited a moment, then nestled into her girlfriend - _fiancée,_ now, though the word still felt so strange and wonderful she’d often almost forget to say it - when no response came. It was things like these that had formed, over the past however many years, unspoken communication that came as easy as breathing. “I don’t really remember looking at them that much, either.” Then, because she couldn’t help it, she turned and faced Nicole, and her heart still thumped a million little times, and planted a kiss on her nose. “Doesn’t matter though. They’ll never be as cute as you.” Nicole laughed, made no move to push her back. Waverly wanted to lean into her forever.

“Will that be in our vows?” Nicole wrapped her hands around the back of Waverly’s neck and dipped her head a little so they were eye level. It still felt strange, the wind whistling through the ends of her hair in a way that it hadn’t in a long, long time, but not in an unwelcome way. Just…different, like summer in Purgatory, like the woman more incredible than all the stars combined. 

“May-be,” Waverly teased, letting her voice lilt on the two syllables a bit. She could see the way Nicole’s breath hitched, couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face. This was it, she thought, this was what it was meant to be in love. “You’ll have to wait and find out.”

“I guess I will.” Nicole leaned in, kissed her, and the world narrowed and expanded at once to both of them until nothing else was there - nothing else needed to be, not really. Nicole sat back after a moment. “Baby?”

“Hmm?” Waverly blinked, put her hand to her eye, and was surprised to find it come back wet. “Oh, geez. This whole thing is making me so sentimental.” 

“The stars?”

“All of it. All of…us. You.” Waverly sniffed, smile broadening to fit her whole face. The wind picked up again. “You’re wonderful.” 

“No, you are.” Nicole held Waverly’s hands close in her own, and they were both bare and ungloved, because it was _summer_ and Waverly wanted to feel her like this all the time. 

“You know what else is wonderful?” Wynonna drawled from inside. Waverly and Nicole disentangled themselves, an automatic response at this point. “Soundproof walls. Would love to have ‘em!” 

“We should-” Waverly cut herself off, bit her lip. “Since it’s late. Allergies.” 

“Allergies,” Nicole repeated, holding back a laugh. “Sure.”

“I’m not kidding!” Waverly paused. “Besides, we can keep this going inside.”

“Oh, can we?” Nicole- well, she didn’t _purr,_ not exactly, but the sound was definitely somewhere in that vicinity. Waverly licked her lips again.

“You can and you will,” Wynonna called, louder this time. “Can’t wait to sleep in the barn again!”

“Love you too, Wynonna!” Nicole yelled back, then nestled into Waverly’s side again.

“Where were we?” Waverly murmured. 

“I think,” Nicole began, “we were going inside…” 

“Yes…” Waverly waggled her eyebrows. “We were…” 

“We shouldn’t waste any more time out here, then…” Nicole stood up, gallantly offered Waverly a hand. Waverly took it, marveled once again at how they fit together like that.

They walked inside and it was summer in Purgatory but it could have been the very depths of winter and Waverly wouldn’t have minded it one bit, for how comfortable she felt, how _warm._

**Author's Note:**

> my excitement for 4b...unparalleled


End file.
